


Fanfiction Search

by Demonic_homosexual



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_homosexual/pseuds/Demonic_homosexual
Summary: I’m trying to locate an old Steven Universe Fanfiction I read a while back. Plz help!





	Fanfiction Search

HELLO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN COMMUNITY!! I am trying to find a Steven Universe Fanfiction but haven’t had any luck as of yet. I’m an 90% sure I read it on here but there is a small chance I read it on Fanfiction.net. If anyone has information on the fic and where to find it, it would be greatly appreciated.

Ok so the Fanfiction was a Steven Universe human high school au Fanfiction. It was told by an OCs POV but from what I can remember the OC didn’t have any romantic relationships with the characters. If it wasn’t from the OCs POV then it was from lapis’s POV. The basic plot was that Rose Quarts ran a home for troubled girls which consisted of the OC, lapis, ruby, jasper, and malachite and they lived on a farm. The main romantic relationship was Lapidot but there were some dark scenes between lapis, jasper and malachite. There also may have been a dark scene or two between the OC, jasper and malachite. That’s all I can remember clearly.

Sorry if this seems rushed and or jumbled I’m just trying to get down all I can remember.


End file.
